


Fools Rush In

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Accidents, Cheeseburgers, Concussions, Fear, Found Family, M/M, Podium Family, Victor loves his family a lot, Yuuri loves his family, hospital stays, missed phone calls, reflections, the good kind, the reasons we love oru family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Victor reflects on all the things that he feels for Yurio. It's too bad that person ran the red light. Inspired by the song Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	Fools Rush In

If nothing else, Victor was well aware of the fact that he could come across as foolish. Yakov had made this abundantly clear to him multiple times during his career. Don't try this turn. Skate only exactly to the program. Don't run away to Japan because you're having some sort of crisis. And those were just the things Yakov had said to his face.

Don't adopt a kid, especially not that one. Get one that actually behaves. As those kids were puppies, and you could just guess at how they might be based on their temperament when they were young. Yurio had lots of reasons to be hurt, angry, and misbehave. It had just taken the right people to look at that misbehavior and see it for what it was.

A defense mechanism. People couldn't hurt him if they didn't get close, and they couldn't get close to him if he was so unpleasant they couldn't stand him. It hadn't worked with everyone, of course. Hadn't worked with Victor. Hadn't worked with Yuuri. Didn't work with Mila, or some of the other rink mates. They didn't love him the way that Victor and Yuuri loved him, but they loved him. 

To say nothing of Otabek. Sometimes, when Victor thought about him, he felt something like fear bubbling up somewhere deep inside of him, in the darker places that he tried not to think about and talk about even less. Who knew that a dark haired DJ with a stoic expression would come sweeping in and want to break up his little family, just when things were getting perfect.

He knew on an intellectual level that wasn't necessarily the case. Children grew up, they fell in love or not, they got careers or not, but they almost always left. How could it be that someone he loved so much was someone he was supposed to let go of? How could it be that if you did your job right taking care of a kid, they would one day turn and not be there?

Sometimes Victor had a hard time thinking that Yuri could ever really be an adult. It was true he was half grown when he came to stay with them. At least, on the outside. There were times, moments and even days, when he was reminded that he was really still just a child. When he half woke in the night and felt the slender weight pressing on the bed as he climbed in with them, usually curling close with Yuuri. When he glanced at Victor with his eyes filled with doubt just before he was to step onto the ice. When he was sitting on the floor, the kittens crawling all over him, and he was laughing.

Victor had told his boys--and how he loved to think of them that way! His boys that had come gliding into his life, dancing on blades like they were made of fire. They had each stolen half of his heart, like Mom had said. Although it was in very different ways, Yuuri for the way his self doubts and insecurities made him Victor ache. Victor had wanted to come in and make Yuuri see himself the way Victor saw him, the way the rest of the world saw him. And Yuri, lovely Yuri, with his loneliness that throbbed. They both wore their doubts and fears like a ton of bricks that they had to drag around. He had told them at the time that they were assigned their songs to make them work. It was really because he wanted Yuri to have Agape. He wanted him to have one shot at that kind of love that he had never really known, and thought that skating it would give him an opening.

Victor couldn't help but fall in love with them, both of them. With the dark haired man who pressed his forehead to his and demanded that he never take his eyes off him. As though that were a possibility. As though he had any say in the matter at all. Yuri with the way he fought to be a tiger, to be so ferocious. He was more like a lion with a thorn in his paw. He needed someone to come and ease it out of him, and show him that asking for help was okay. Taking the help was even better. How could Victor not rush in and sweep him into their home? He fit there so perfectly, like the space was made for the three of them.

It was an almost perfect home. There was something missing, something that Victor hadn't quite been able to put his finger on. It didn't matter, he decided. Time would show him the answer, as was so often the case. Instead, Victor decided to leave the rink, turn off the lights and lock up. The paperwork would still be there tomorrow. But right now, Yuuri was out for the night, and that meant it was just him and Yuri.

Maybe he would indulge in one of the greasy burgers the kid liked. The kind with the slice of cheddar cheese melted down from the heat. And the salty french fries. It was true that eating like that anymore could give him a case of heartburn. But there was always a bottle of Tums by the bed, and well... Yuuri wasn't around to scold them about it.

He'd regret it later. But sometimes you ahd the most fun with things that you lived to regret. At least you had lived, and at least you had things that you could regret.

"What, old man?" Yuri answered the phone on the first ring as Victor climbed into the car.

"I'm bringing supper. The burger place."

"Cool," practically jumping up and down from a kid who liked to give the impression that he was very tough and grown up.

"So I'll be about fifteen or twenty more minutes, okay, sweetheart?"

"Since when do you call me sweetheart?" he snorted. "Only Papa does."

"Well, maybe I wanted to get in on it."

"God, you're so old and gross and weird. I'll have the door unlocked. Don't forget my pickles this time."

"Yes, Yuri." he laughed.

The line at the burger place was unusually short, and the paper sacks in his hand were warm. That delicious smell wafted from them, making his mouth water. The bottles of cold fizzy drink would go nicely. Even though he always missed Yuuri terribly when he was out for the night, he had to admit that it was nice to have some time with Yuri on his own. He liked, cherished those private moments.

The light went green and Victor rolled forward, eager to get the food home still hot. To sit at the coffee table with his kid, pull up one of the silly action flicks that he liked. Maybe even that Deadpool movie again.

He never saw the car running the red light, rushing towards him. He vaguely heard a horn being pressed, but he ignored it. He had the green.

And then there was darkness.

Yuri's stomach grumbled and he scowled. Victor had told him fifteen minutes, and it had been at least forty five. He wasn't worried, just hungry. This was the type of thing Victor did. He would get caught up on a phone call, or some other student would come up and really need his attention. He was okay sharing his coach, mostly, but sharing his Dad was another thing altogether.

He wanted dinner, already. If he didn't come soon, the fries would get soggy. Or Yuuri would come home, and insist that they have a salad or something as well, and maybe even recommend they share the burgers. And no one really wanted to do that.

The chiming of his phone made him sneer.

"About time, old man!"

"Ah, is this Yuri Plisetsky?" an uncertain voice said.

"Yes?"

"I'm calling from General Hospital. There's been an accident." Yuri's hands were numb, and he was vaguely aware of his knees trembling. "I have you on the contact list for Victor Nikiforov, is that accurate?"

"I'm--I'm his son."

"Do you think you could get down here immediately?"

"Has anyone called Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov?"

"He isn't answering." the lady paused. "If you'd like to try, that would be fine. But we really need someone down here immediately."

"I'm coming. Right now. Tell him I'm on my way. I'll be right there."

Yuri didn't think he'd ever ordered an Uber so fast in his life, flying around the apartment, changing into jeans and grabbing his bag. He put a charger in it, his wallet, and one of Victor's sweaters for reasons he couldn't name at the moment. He slammed the door, locked it, raced to the Uber and was dropped off at the hospital.

He was directed to a waiting room on the third floor. He kept his phone to his ear, dialing and redialing Yuuri.

"Papa," he finally said into the voicemail. "Papa, Dad's hurt. I don't know what to do. Please call. We're at General. Please come. I'm--scared. And I really need you here."

A doctor appeared then, in a long white coat. "Are you Yuri Plisetsky?"

"Yes!" he scrambled to stand up. "Is Victor okay?"

"He will be." she smiled gently. "He was knocked out, and he has a mild concussion. He's got some bruised ribs. He was lucky it wasn't worse. He's got some stitches, but he's fine. Or, he will be fine. It looks much worse than it is."

"Can I see him?"

"We're keeping him overnight. But yes." she glanced at the chart. "Has anyone contacted your father? Or--I guess I don't know the dynamics here. I apologize, Mr. Plisetsky."

"They're both my father." he stressed the word 'both'. "The other will be here very soon."

He crept into the little room, staring for a moment at the screen monitoring Victor's heart and blood pressure. He looked at his dad, there in the scratchy hospital gown. He sank into the molded plastic chair and stared at him, took in the shape of his nose. He caught the bruising at his temple, the line of stitches that could almost be hidden in his hairline.

"Dad?" he asked softly. Victor did not stir. He reached for the heavy, pale hand on top of the blankets and laced their fingers together. He closed his eyes, ready to wait.

It had been a fun night, Yuuri allowed. He never got to go out with the others all alone. He wasn't even drunk, had abstained. He hadn't realized that his phone had been dead. He got home, frowning when he saw the lights were one, but no one was there. Makkachin was sitting there, wagging her tail, so no one was walking her.

"Sweetheart? Vitya?" no answer. He plugged in his phone, changed clothes. When he finally switched the thing back on, horror spread across his face. The calls, the texts. The voicemails from the hospital. And one heart wrenching one from Yurio himself. He frantically ordered an Uber himself, took his barely charged food and raced to meet it.

He was directly immediately to Victor's room, walked as quickly as he dared. He stopped short in the doorway. There was his husband, laying in bed, a few stitches at his hairline. His head was turned to the side, where their son sat, his arms folded on the bed. Victor was stroking that blond hair, tied up in a hasty messy bun. He caught Yuuri's eye and pressed his finger to his lips.

"Victor," he breathed. He walked to his husband's other side, pressed a soft kiss to his lips, accepted the one armed hug. "What happened?"

"Someone T-boned me. I had the light." he sighed. "My head hurts, and I feel a little fuzzy. My ribs ache. But I'm okay. The car is not okay."

"Fuck the car," Yuuri shook his head.

"I woke up and he was already here." Victor hadn't moved his hand from Yuri's head.

"I'm so sorry, my phone was dead." Yuuri shook his head. "He shouldn't have had to deal with this on his own."

"He did marvelously." Victor's eyes were drifting shut. "He hasn't had any supper, poor thing. Take him home and feed him, my love."

"No," Yuri's voice, groggy but firm. "I am not leaving. Not until you can come home."

"Dad's right." Yuuri began. "And we both appreciate that you've been here. But you'll sleep better in your own bed. I'll get you supper, and then you can sleep in our bed." he coaxed.

"I won't leave Dad." he insisted. "No,"

"I will rest so much better if I know you're at home." Victor gave him a pitiful look. "Please, baby?" he crossed his arms and glared for a moment. Victor tried to make himself look as pathetic as possible. He huffed and uncrossed his arms.

"Fiiine," he hauled himself out of the chair. "But you stay, Papa." he pointed a finger. "I don't want him left alone."

"But--."

"Here," he rummaged in the bag and handed over the charger and the sweater. "Charge your phone and here's a sweater for Dad in the morning. I'll Uber."

He hugged and kissed first Yuuri, who fussed with his jacket for a moment. The he shuffled to Victor, giving him a ginger hug. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of his cologne. Even the hospital smell couldn't wash it away. Victor's hand at the back of his head, his lips pressed to his head. They sat there for just a moment.

"My good boy." he murmured. "Taking such good care of me. How lucky am I?"

Tears were stinging hot in Yuri's eyes, but he glared anyway.

"Stupid, should always look, even when you have the light." he grabbed his bag and left, getting one more kiss goodbye from Yuuri as he did so. Yuuri dropped into the seat that had been vacated. He took Victor's hand, felt relief at the squeeze.

"I suppose you'll come home tomorrow and drive us crazy catering to you." he teased.

"I would never!" he gasped.

"Right, just suffer in silence then, hmm?" he snorted. "You've never, not once, done anything in silence. Except scheme."

"I'm shocked you think such a thing of me." he looked sulky. "I'm tired, my love."

"Then rest. In the morning, we'll dress you in that sweater and take you home."

"Yurio is such a good boy." he sighed as he felt himself doze. "So perfect."

"For us, anyway." Yuuri smiled. His phone buzzed then, with a text stating he had made it home safely, and that he was eating a sandwich, walking the dog, and going to bed.

He knew it was still hard for Yurio to be home alone. He knew the locks would be checked, double checked, triple checked. The chain done up. Likely he would have ended up in the big bed even if Yuuri hadn't suggested it. He plugged his phone in to charge and settled down, Victor already asleep again. A nurse came in to talk to him, speaking in hushed tones.

By the time he'd been brought up to speed and assured that he would be informed about aftercare, his phone had buzzed again. Pulling it out, he saw a picture of Yurio, curled on side side of the bed. Makka was peeking over his shoulder, Dumb-Dumb and Kuzco were in his arms, and Potya was draped across his side.

Well, perhaps he'd be okay with his menagerie. He tapped out a good night message and let his own eyes close. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
